urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UM AaaBattery
If you have any questions to ask me please can you post them here. Hi i thought of having a message board to keep track of the wiki's pages, Purpose: To show pages that needs editing, deletion, categorization, etc. To announce projects, announcements for the wiki, big changes, etc. To introduce each other formally. To orient contributors about the wiki and the manual of style. and other messages..... Please tell me what you think of it ^_^ Rhypher (talk) 09:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Can't do any harm having one, I will set it up. --UM AaaBattery (talk) 11:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Kunnaki 13:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, no offense or anything, but are all these pages really necessary? I mean, some of them I can understand, but the 'Balgenhiem Fanfare', 'the Oren Challenge', and 'The Incredible Human Flower Vase' are kind of unneeded. The people playing the game or visiting the wiki can already get all that information just from looking at the characters' bios. There not that necessary as such but i just like having pages on them because im trying to make this wiki about everything urban rivals not just the card stats and its not like a book where they would waste pages so theres not much problem with them. --Aaa-battery1 13:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Great work with this wikia! It would be great to get some more strategy sections i.e. in-depth discussions analysis on the various clans and cards, strategies and general game play hints and tips. Jack Cr 09:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Jack Cr On the card pages (that i have completed) i have put a tactics section but if you think of something then feel free to make/suggest it and if its good it will be made/left. --Aaa-battery1 16:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I think you might have to look over some of the Piranas cards. For some reason, Lin Bee is on them. 03:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Great wiki by the way! There is a problem with one of the character page templates and im currently trying to find it and change it. Thank you for the message though. --Aaa-battery1 08:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Found the problem it should be fixed now. --Aaa-battery1 08:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I was thinking. This wikia needs a theme. Like pictures on the wall or something. We have an avatar, but we need something to get rid of the blue/gray space. Maybe pictures of the Urban Rival characters or something. This is just a suggestion, though. Kunnaki 10:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You can look into it if you want, im currently a bit too busy with university to do it myself sorry. --Aaa-battery1 19:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Bridget I'm not sure whether Bridget was part of the Rescue or not, but we can assume she was, but then left to join Leader. But this is just assumption on my part. Kunnaki 22:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Im only asking because the reason I added the she would be in rescue if she was in a clan instead of she used to be in rescue is because anuther person posted that it says nowhere that she used to be in rescue. Though I don't know so I will leave it up to you if you want to change it or not. --UM AaaBattery 10:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Name Change To change your username, simply go to your Urban Rivals page, click 'Click here to change your account details and preferences', and it should bring you to the page where you can change your username. Also, I don't really like or care for the name 'Kunnaki'. It's just the name I've always used. Truthfully, I prefer being called Long, which means 'Dragon' cause it sounds a lot cooler. Kunnaki 22:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I found out how to properly change your username (though you can only do it ONCE) http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account --UM AaaBattery 10:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can i be an admin or bureaucrat. because your inactive. i know lots of things about this wiki. ill make it attractive. -- YourWorstDream 10:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for taking an interest in the wiki, sorry I havent been online much lately ive been very busy with university work. I should hopefully become more active when im finished with exams. To become an admin or bureaucrat you have to edit a lot of pages properly for a long period of time. So im sorry I can't make you an admin yet. p.s befor asking it might of been a good idea to edit a few articals for a while instead of making your first edit this. ;) --UM AaaBattery 10:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC)